world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02062014BalishMaenam
conciseTactician CT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 19:08 -- 07:09 CT: Balish approaches the FuschiaBlood from behind, steps light but echoing across the astrolabe. He places a steady hand on her shoulder, and mutters darkly. "SIT." 07:11 AC: Maenam is shocked by the sudden touch to her shoulder, unsure of how to react before hearinq Balish's voice. She hesitates a bit at the command "Uhhhhhh Balish is everythinq okay?" she asks as she peaks liqhtly over her shoulder. 07:14 CT: Balish is a mess, no other way to twist it. His eyes are tired, with large purpleblood stains surrounding them, giving him a racoon look. On his forehead, his hair has an irrugular streak of white, sticking up with frosted, pale tips. The white on his forehead is grossly unnatural, like a clean picked bone. "PROBABLY not." He garbles, hand tensing. "But that's UNIMPORTANT right now. SIT." 07:18 AC: Maenam's eyes widen as she sees the state of her moirail behind her, "OMIQLUB Balish! Wh..what like..."she says, turninq to face him as she qrabs his hand and sits down on a roll of briqht qreen fabric. 07:20 CT: Balish sighs, squatting in front of her. "Don't ASK, I KNOW I look a MESS and am in the PROCESS of punishing who has DONE this." He runs a hand through his hair, stirring the white streak. "I need to TELL you something." 07:21 AC: Maenam nods and listens intently, fiqhtinq the urqe to try and fix the purpleblood's hair for him. "Whats up Balish?" 07:23 CT: Balish bites his lip, glancing at his hands and begining to rub them together. "I haven't EXACTLY been extremely HONEST, Maenam..." 07:29 AC: She blinks a little, a worried frown forminq on her lips, "about what?" 07:33 CT: Balish takes in a steady slow breath, clamping his hands together, opening his mouth, and letting a stream of words flow out. "I was NEVER really black with Nullar I figured being in a RELATIONSHIP with her would keep her SAFER but instead I confess to probably being grossly pale toward her and CONTINUEING to harbor those FEELINGS but it turns out that all I was DOING was tearing Libby APART but I 07:33 CT: 'm going to END it with Nullar BECAUSE I can't lose Libby and you should PROBABLY be extremely ANGRY with me for my infidelity and and I don't WANT to keep you forced in this RELATIONSHIP so if you don't WANT anything to DO with me that's OKAY and no hard FEELINGS." 07:38 AC: Maenam blinks a bit more, her face now more of a sort of stunned neutral than anythinq as she tries to process everythinq that was just revealed to her. Only the utmost of eloquence and poise was due here. "Uhhhhhhh... wut?" 07:41 CT: Balish takes a steady breath out. "I've been HARBORING extremely pale feelings toward Nullar, and I WANTED to keep her SAVE from everything by letting her have my Black quadrant. Libby's going to LEAVE if I keep this UP, so I'm BREAKING things off. I'm TRASH, you don't NEED to talk to me if you don't WANT to." 07:46 AC: Maenam blinks a few more times as she listens once aqain, sittinq there for a few moments before snickerinq to herself, holdinq a hand over her mouth" "Oh.. .my... qlub Balish..." she says behind her qiqqles. 07:46 CT: Balish's eyes flash. "Do NOT laugh." He growls, showing teeth. 07:50 AC: She snickers and qives his arm a qentle pap, "Oh my qlub Balish, your just.. like sooooooo dramatic!" she says, a warm smile qrowinq on her face "Balish, I'm not qonna, like, dump you for tryinq to save Nully." 07:52 CT: Balish clicks his tongue, straightening a little. "Maenam, I have EXTREMELY pale feelings for ANOTHER troll, borderling infidelity. If we were NOT in a relationship, and she was WILLING, I would be moirails with her so FAST the astrolabe would SPIN. Does THAT put it in perspective." 07:55 AC: Maenam nods "Yeaaahhhh. I mean it tells me that you like Nully in a pale way." She stands up, holdinq her hands on her hips, "Balish, qimme some credit, qeez." 07:59 CT: He tilts his head. "You have NO PROBLEM with that? None at ALL?" 08:03 AC: Maenam siqhs a bit and crosses her arms "Balish, you like... knew Nully waaaaay before we ever met riqht? I'm like tooootes not surprised." She smirks a little "Honestly, I was more surprised when you like, took her as your kismesis..." 08:04 CT: Balish covers his eyes with a hand. gnawing on his lip. "It's what SHE wanted, I FIGURED that would be GOOD enough." 08:06 AC: She siqhs a bit, placinq a hand on the purpleblood's shoulder. "Caaaaalm down Balish. Seriously, I understand..." she smiles as she rubs his shoulder qently "...why don't you qive it a shot with Nully?" 08:07 CT: Balish glances up. "Libby's going to LEAVE if I continue this FARCE. Like LEAVE leave, dissipear FOREVER." 08:10 AC: SHe blinks a little and qives a small qiqqle "No nooo, I didn't mean keep her as a kismesis, dude. I mean... why don't you qive beinq her moirail a shot? Would Libby still leave?" 08:10 CT: Balish's eyes widen. "M-Maenam..." 08:15 AC: Maenam's smile qrows a little bittersweet as she looks down at him "Balish, I want you to cheer up. All I ever really wanted out of this moiralliqence was to like, make you happier. And if Nully is what would make you happiest, than thats totes all I would want." 08:17 CT: Balish shakes his head. "I... You're PERFECT you know that?" He glares at his hand, threading his fingers between one another. "Nullar won't BE pale for me, I can TELL you that. I APPRECIATE the thought, BESIDES, I got you in that quadrant, I'm not QUIET done yet, if you're WILLING to keep me around." 08:21 AC: Maenam blinks a little bit, a small fuschia blush appearinq on her cheek as she smiles and qives his hand a squeeze back. "Only if you're shore Balish.. " she says, blinkinq a few times as her blush qrows a bit deeper, "I mean sure." She couqhs awkwardly "Sure is totes what I said." 08:21 CT: Balish glances up with a half grin. "WELL... Thanks for THIS I suppose. I need to GO tear someone's EMOTIONAL well being APART I guess." 08:23 AC: Maenam blinks a bit "Ummm... yeah, about that. What's up?" 08:24 CT: Balish stands, glancing down. "Libby's going to LEAVE the session, and dissappear FOREVER. I can't LOSE her, no matter WHAT ANYONE feels." 08:27 AC: Maeanm nods "Okay Balish, you like... totes have my backinq on this!" she says, holdinq out a hand for a brofist, "\like, qo and save your matesprit!" 08:28 CT: Balish quirks an eyebrow, and just kind of... clasps her fist. "Y-YEAH, okay. I'll go DO that..." 08:29 AC: Maeanm blinks as he qrabs her fist, rollinq her eyes and smirkinq as she pulls the purpleblood in for a huq, "Qood luck, Balish" 08:30 CT: He squirms a little, and fishes a hand out, patting her on the back, then after a moment leaning his chin on her head. "THANKS, I needed THIS." 08:31 AC: "Any time Bally. Any time." 08:32 CT: 'R-right." Balish squirms a bit, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go DO that." 08:34 AC: Maenam releases him from her moiraily qrasp and qives him the "shoo" motion with her hands. 08:34 CT: Balish nods, taking a step back, opening his mouth, and spinning around, stalking off. -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 20:35 --